


are you shining just for me?

by space_dev



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Asexual Lesbian Christine Canigula, Character with ADD, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Only Theatre Kids Will Fully Understand This, Pansexual Jenna Rolan, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Too Many Refrences, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_dev/pseuds/space_dev
Summary: Fast forward a few songs, and Christine was massaging her hair with conditioner as the opening notes of a particularly infamous song played.





	are you shining just for me?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from City Of Stars from La La Land (which I have never even seeeeeen)

Christine's ritual for the time after school ended was simple: Take the bus home, divide homework in three parts, do one part with a snack, usually of a sandwich or fruit of some sort and always accompanied with English or green tea, depending on her mood.

Then, after that part of her homework was done, she'd do whatever she wanted until dinner with her mom, dad, six-year-old sister, Lana, and baby sister, nicknamed Peaches but legally named Piper, and after dinner she'd do the second part of her homework, which would take about an hour, and horse around until 10:30, which was her favourite part of the night.

She always took showers at night, and didn't quite understand why other people didn't. I mean, come on, that was an extra fifteen to sixty minutes of sleep you'd save, depending on whether or not you washed your hair, because if you washed your hair and were born female or just had a lot of it, you'd have to blow it dry, and that could take forever, but if you showered at night, you could just air dry it, or go ahead and blow it dry and straighten or curl it because then, you'd have time!

She'd turn on the shower, take off her clothes, and choose her shower playlist for that night. She had a waterproof shower speaker, and several playlists specially made for that purpose. 92% of the music on those playlists were showtunes, but hey, they were catered to her mood.

Feeling meh? Have some peppy tunes and some dark numbers thrown in for good measure. Feeling sad? Deep, emotional numbers, and some fun ones to sing. Feeling happy? Several choices for you, then, but most of them were a mix of dramatic numbers and some romantic ones. Feeling so in love with Jenna Rolan, the most amazing girlfriend ever? Well, Jenna had actually made her a showtunes playlist, titled 'jen<3'.' It had a bunch of romantic musical numbers, and some that'd reminded Jenna of Christine, and some that reminded Jenna of herself.

This particular night, as Christine was sitting naked on the toilet lid, waiting for the water to warm up, she chose a particularly peppy one, with some hard numbers to pull off mixed in, titled 'shower challenge.'

When a hand stuck in verified that the water was ready, she turned on the speaker, connected the Bluetooth, and shuffled the playlist.

Oh, here's her favourite, Popular! Wicked is her favourite musical, by far, and the song is so fun to sing, and trying to keep the high-pitched voice within the range of not-annoying and not-squeaky.

Unfortunately, her ADD decided to make her zone out for a bit, and when she returned, the song was almost over, and she had a rule never to skip or replay songs in the shower, after her sister had complained that she'd kept skipping songs that she liked hearing as she tried to go to sleep, and her dad had told her that while he didn't mind her singing in the shower, she shouldn't keep skipping indecisively when the other Canigulas were trying to listen to their vocally gifted daughter as they went about their nightly routines. The bus rides to and from school were another matter.

Still, she was quite disappointed as she took out her rose-scented body wash and started lathering it on with her purple loofah, and was very excited when The Wizard And I came on. The tone of the song wasn't goofy and fun, like popular, more like hopeful, emotional, and full of foreshadowing, but like she said, Wicked was her favourite, and The Wizard And I was great fun to sing, with all those highs and lows.

It wasn't uncommon, during a song like this, that her mom or dad would walk by conveniently as she hit high notes, and today, her mom passed during her Eden Espinosa (her all-time favourite Elphaba) style rendition of the infamous line, 'Feeling things I've never felt.' Mrs. Canigula clapped and went into her bedroom after grabbing something from the linen closet and padding back down the hall and down the stairs to her bedroom.

Fast forward a few songs, and Christine was massaging her hair with conditioner as the opening notes of a particularly infamous song played.

The Phantom Of The Opera.

This was the one song that Christine struggled with, and everyone who knew the song knew why. Those infamous high notes were almost unattainable, and several times, this had been the one song she couldn't pull off, in the shower or elsewhere, where most other places, her soprano voice had supplied every other high note she'd needed, and some low notes that were usually unattainable for soprano singers.

"He's there, the phantom of the opera..." Both Christines sung.

"Sing for me," the Phantom echoed.

She kept on going with those high notes, hitting most of them and only slipping up on one, but she did get extremely close, and as the Phantom shouted to sing for the final time (excuse me, Mr. Phantom, but I was already singing, and incredibly high, as well. What more do you want from me?) she took a deep breath of the humid air, and sung with all her might.

Oh my god.

She fucking hit it! She hit it!

The second the note ended, she didn't bother with the rest of the song, she just screamed "I hit it! I hit it!" Over and over again.

She heard a sleepy compliment from Lana, a cry of congratulations from her mom, and nothing from his dad, but at this point, he was getting ready to shower himself and probably hadn't heard her.

A little while later, she stepped out of the shower, continuing to sing as she blew her freshly washed hair dry and then curled it softly, something she didn't do often and when she did, would get compliments all day from many people, urges to curl it more often, but she never did.

Finally, she pulled on her blue and white nightgown, hung up her towel, and opened the door.

There was Jenna, sitting quietly by the door, shoes off, half-asleep.

"You know, it's awfully rude to sit outside the bathroom while someone's trying to use it," Christine said quietly.

"We've done this, like, seven times at both houses now, Christine," Jenna countered, kissing her girlfriend on the nose and then the lips, her full, perpetually lipsticked lips smiling against Christine's soft, warm, fresh ones.

"You curled your hair?" Jenna murmured in surprise as they pulled away, still close enough for them to feel the other's breathing.

"Yeah. You like it?"

"I love it. Whenever you curl your hair, it's like... it's like a blue moon. Doesn't happen very often at all, but when it does, it's majestic and beautiful, and in your case, adorable."

Christine smiled brightly. "Thanks."

"Also, you did amazing on Phantom, I would've said something but I didn't want to startle you and make you slip in the shower and break something."

"Imagine I broke my arm, I wouldn't let anyone sign it, but I'd make you write Connor on it and I'd wear polo shirts and khakis until I got it off."

"You're a dork."

"I'm well aware."


End file.
